When you lose your dreams
by angel-tears-16
Summary: Title will be better eventually....Probably over done but I'll try anyways. Some years later on the anniversary of that day Sarah is at her best friend's wedding and she realizes something she should have thought of long ago. A three part installment.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm sure this has been done one thousand an a half times, but hey here it is anyways. Theme for this Fic. Miyavi's Senor Senora Senorita, don't ask me why….

Sarah was standing off to the side of the alter, watching her best friend get married. The groom, Jack was standing at the alter shifting from one foot to the other, unintentionally wrinkling the pant legs of his tuxedo, as he waited for his bride to appear.

He didn't have to wait much longer, as she appeared in the doorway. Isabelle was a vision in white, He veil came down to her stomach in front and was nearly as long as her train behind her. Her black hair was done up in a ballerina bun underneath the veil with a few tendrils hanging down from it. He dress was strapless and had a corset, though the gods knew she didn't need one. Threaded in silver on the front there was a beautiful barn owl sewn with such expertise it looked almost alive. The design of branches flowed around the rest of the dress and the base of a tree was on her train. She was a masterpiece on white stiletto heels. Her father beside her looked like he could not be prouder if he tried. Sarah glanced down at her own dress, a miniature of her friends, and nowhere near as beautiful. Still it was a nice dress, and Isabelle's father had spared no expense to make sure that the bridesmaids got to keep the dresses. It was an odd day for a wedding in Sarah's opinion. The weather was beautiful and the leaves were a brilliant scarlet and had started to fall, but it was also the anniversary of _that_ _night._ The night she gave up a chance at her dreams for her brother, and though she never regretted it, she always wondered, what if she had chosen door number two? Jareth himself had been everything she had ever imagined him to be, cruel with a soft-spot for her, it was terribly romantic. But it had all been a ploy to get her to leave her brother, and that truth saddened her beyond proper reason. _I guess heart brake is to be expected when you find out your perfect man is just acting. _Suddenly remembering that she was at a wedding Sarah tuned back in trying to push all thoughts of Jareth to the back of her mind. As the preist droned on Sarah was just about to wander again when she heard a phrase that made her blood run cold. "To love honor and obey…." Love, honor, obey….Those three words danced around her head followed by a ghostly voice from six years prior.

_Just fear me, love me do as I say and I will be your slave._

A final plea.

Falling, falling in love… 

And a song sang to keep her past the time limit, that was why he sang it right? That was the reason he's sung it. It had to have been. She worked hard to try and convince herself of this, and it wasn't until she'd gotten home, hours later that what she'd done hit her full force, realization washed over her like a bucket of cold water dumped on her head. Somewhere along the line, it had stopped being about Toby, and she missed it. How could she have missed it?

Sarah cried herself to sleep that night, and many other nights after mourning for what could have, and should have been.

A/N: Well that's it, tell me what you think, I realize that I'm only and Ok writer so any constructive critism is welcome and flames will be taken into consideration.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Plot bunnies like to attack me in my sleep. I was just drifting off and bam! This one stuck like lighting, so I though I'd jot it out. I don't have a beta-reader so this is probably crap, but at two thirty I the morning I really don't care, if some one would like to edit this for me, just let me know. Enjoy the unexpected, second installment of When You Lose Your Dreams.

Jareth still watched her every now and again. It was hard to forget a girl like Sarah, and how he'd watched her grow from a beautiful girl to a desirable young woman, in less than thirteen hours. He especially watched her on the anniversary of that transition.

It was a lovely wedding and he'd had to admit even some Fae weddings pales in comparison. The bride's love affair with owls was a small irony that elicited a bitter chuckle from the watchful king. He could imagine Sarah in that dress, but he would have never been so conceited as to have an owl embroidered on her dress. No it would have been lots of little fairies, as she seemed to love them and be able to forgive them for biting. He needed to stop this train of though, he decided resolutely to just focus on how Sarah seemed to be fairing, for his own well-being.

He watched her face throughout the ceremony, and all the emotions that passed over it. She was like an open book his Sarah, and he loved her all the more for it. It was a sad thing when to this day he would still move the stars for her, despite everything.

When something that stuffy old priest said peeked he attention, Jareth decided it was time for him to pay attention as well, he knew what happened at weddings, especially the ones where the traditional vows were exchanged.

"To Love, Honor, and Obey…" And there it was, the most important line of the ceremony. He watched as Sarah's face suddenly paled, and she shook her head, her eyes filling with sadness he hadn't expected to see there. And he realized she must have remembered his words to her before the end, and in the ballroom. He watched as she went through the rest of the day in a haze and he was watching when she collapsed into tears in her bedroom. He smiled bitterly, his lover for her causing a tug at his heart as she cried, he wished he could go to her, but if he went he'd never leave. He was a king and was bound by duty, unless called he could not come and so he waited, to see if she'd call him again. He had forever after all, not long at all.


	3. Chapter 3

She often wondered if it was too late. Deep down she knew it was foolish to hope that'd he'd still be willing to take her, to hope that he might still feel something for her after all these years. She was a bit ashamed of herself. For all she had thought herself grown, she really had been a child to not see the truth behind the lies. Some would probably say it was all water under the bridge now, but to her, it was a newly discovered river, over which a bridge had yet to be made. Maybe some day, but for now she just kept wondering.

………………………….

He wondered if she realized it was not too late, he wondered if that even mattered to her. Years had passed for her, but to him, an immortal, it seemed only a moment, albeit, one very drawn out moment. Maybe he should approach her, maybe he should try telling her again, now that she was old enough to understand. Maybe he should ask again. Maybe he should never have asked at all. All this wandered though his head as he sat pensively on his throne waiting for the sun to rise. As the sun slowly peaked over the horizon he silently damned the fates to hell.

……………………

She'd almost made up her mind. Oh, but how would he react to her summoning him? Would he even respond? Would he even hear her? Maybe she should wish herself away… but how would that be conducive to talking with him? She was nineteen, why couldn't she figure any of this out? Damn it all to hell.

…………………

He could see she was troubled by something. Should he go to her? Should he leave her alone? He'd lived for hundreds of years, why couldn't he figure this out?

……………

"Jareth." It slipped through her lips and she hopped more than anything else that he heard her. That he'd come. She was sitting by the window in her apartment's bedroom watching the rainfall when she knew she should be doing that night's dinner dishes. The rain drips on the windowpane reminding her for crystals from a dream long since past. Except, it wasn't a dream, it had been real and it had been dear to her. So she sat there, thinking about that night and she had still been sitting there when his name left her lips.

"Yes Sarah?" His voice was still as cultured as she remembered it, a silky drawl with an English accent. Suddenly she was afraid to turn around, afraid that if she did he would disappear.

"Is it too late?"

………………………

She had said his name and as pathetic as it probably was he went to her.

"Yes Sarah?" His voice sounded like it always had, he knew it did, he was a king and he would always speak like a king. He wanted to say more, but his dignity came first. She didn't turn to face him, just kept staring out the window, but he could see her face reflected in the glass and he could see that strange look that entered her eyes at his simple question.

"Is it too late?" To say her question surprised him would be an understatement. He was surprised and pleased, and somewhere deep down, he felt victorious. His prize was coming to him at last.

"No Sarah, it's never too late." She released a sigh and her forehead pressed against the window, her eyes closing.

"When did it stop being about Toby?"

"When I knew I loved you." He was honest, blatantly so, no games, no pretenses this time, they hadn't gotten him anywhere the first time.

"When did that happen?"

"So many questions today Sarah, did you actually want something or did it seem like a nice evening to pester me?"

"Jareth…" He voice tapered off into an angry growl and he could not help but to chuckle at her.

"When you decided your brother was more important than your toys and your costumes, I decided you were different, interesting worth the time and effort I would put into that game. When you defied me in the tunnel I decided you were a challenge and I wanted to see what you were capable of. When we danced in the ballroom I realized you were beautiful and that you were so innocent it was painful, and when you faced me at the end of it all I realized I loved you."

"Does your offer stand again?" Was that, hope in her voice?

"It was never retracted."

"Then claim your power over me."

And he did.


End file.
